disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Lista de los Dibus aparecen como cameo en la película ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?. Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete Pata Palo *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito *Chip y Dale *Clara Cluck *Gus Goose *José Carioca *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *Los árboles y flores de Árboles y Flores *Los gnomos de Babes In The Woods *El Lobo Feroz, el Cerdito Flautista, el Cerdito Violinista, y Caperucita Roja de Los Tres Cerditos *Los huérfanos de Orphan's Benefit *La Tortuga Toby, las conejas, y los animales espectadores de La Tortuga y la Liebre *Los Bebés del Agua de Water Babies *Jenny Wren de Who Killed Cock Robin *Cock O' the Walk from Cock O' the Walk *Elmer, el Elefante, Joey, el Hipopótamo, y Joe, el Jirafa de Elmer, el Elefante *Blancanieves, los Siete Enanitos, la Bruja, y los Animales del Bosque de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos *Ferdinando el Toro de Ferdinando el Toro *Pinocho, Pepito Grillo, y Polilla de Pinocho *Varios personajes de Fantasía: las Escobas de El Aprendiz de Brujo; Hyacinch la Hipopótamo y Madame Upanova la avestruz de La Danza de las Horas; Pegasos, un unicornio, y cupidos de The Pastoral Symphony; y setas Chinas y cardos Rusos de The Nutcracker Suite *El Dragón Chiflado y Sir Giles de El Dragón Chiflado *Dumbo, los Payasos, la Sra. Jumbo, Casey Jr., y un Elefante Rosa de Dumbo *Bambi, Faline, Tambor, el Gran Príncipe, y la Madre de Bambi de Bambi *Pedro el Avioncito de Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard de The Flying Jalopy *Emoción de Reason and Emotion *Chicken Little de Chicken Little *Monte el pelícano de The Pelican and the Snipe *Pedro de Música Maestro *El Hermano Rabito, el Hermano Blas, el Babé Zarigüella, los Colibrís, y las Sis Moles de Canción del Sur *Willie, el Gigante y el Arpa Cantora de Fun and Fancy Free *Los Animales de Tiempo de Melodía* *Danny de Danny* *J. Thaddeus Toad y Cirilo Mientepoco de La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow y el Sr. Sapo* *Mr. Walker de Motormania* *Bill, Tweedledum, el Gato Risón, el Sr. Picaporte, y un Pato Bocina de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas* *La madre de Lambert de Lambert, el León Cobarde* *Los apartmentos y rascacielos de The Little House* *Campanilla, Peter Pan(mención), y Juan Darling de Peter Pan* *Babe, el Buey Azul de Paul Bunyan* *Los Secuaces de Maléfica de La Bella Durmiente* *Los Pingüinos Camareros y la silueta de Mary Poppins de Mary Poppins* *Kaa y Oxigenao de El Libro de la Selva* *Piglet de Lo mejor de Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *El Pato Lucas *Elmer Gruñón *Porky *Yosemite Sam *Piolín *Silvestre *El Gallo Claudio *El Correcaminos* *Wile E. Coyote* *Speedy González* *Marvin el Marciano* *Michigan J. Frog* *Marco Antonio* *Sam el Perro Ovejero* *El prototipo de Bugs Bunny *El Pájaro Dodo de ''Porky en Loquilandia'' *George el Zorro de ''Of Fox and Hounds'' *Gracie el Canguro Luchador de [[Wikipedia:Pop 'Im Pop!|''Pop 'Im Pop!]] *El Toro de [[Wikipedia:Bully for Bugs|''Bully for Bugs]]* MGM *Droopy *Spike *George *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *El león de Slap Happy Lion *El pulpo de Half-Pint Pygmy* *La bruja se ''The Flying Sorceress''* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *Koko el Payaso *Joker (el logo de muñeco sorpresa de Noveltoons) Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *El Pájaro Loco *Oswald, el conejo afortunado *Wally la Morsa *Papa Panda 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Heckle y Jeckle King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Félix el Gato Al Capp *Lena la Hiena de ''Li'l Abner'' Personajes suprimidos Muchos personajes adicionales fueron planificados, o al menos considerados, pero debido a cuestiones legales y/o limitaciones de la producción no pudieron aparecer en la película. Disney *Un Buitre de Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos *Ben Ali Gator y un centauro de Fantasía Warner Bros. *Pepe Le Pew *La Bruja Hazel(escena eliminada)* MGM *Tom y Jerry *McLobo Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, y Olivia Olivo *Superman *La pequeña Lulú *Casper, el fantasma bueno 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Súper Ratón Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems *El Zorro y el Cuervo Hanna-Barbera *Yakky Doodle(es mencionado)* Cameos de la Edición Especial en DVD Algunos personajes que no hacen cameos en la película hacen algunos cameos en los menús de la edición especial en DVD. Nota: la mayoría se pueden ver en el 2º disco. *Lady Tremaine de La Cenicienta* *Las Mariposas Panqué de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas* *El Dragón Elliot de Pedro y el Dragón Elliot* *El Emperador Kuzco de El Emperador y sus Locuras* (*) Los personajes con éste símbolo fueron creados después de 1947, que es cuando se desarrolla le película. en:List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Categoría:Listas de personajes